A Dream? Or Reality? Premonition?
by spock-flavored
Summary: All Sonny remembers is Chad helping her when she felt really sick. Now she wakes up to a whole life she doesn't even remember. Is a dream? Or reality? Maybe a premonition... Rated T to be safe. CHANNY! Multi-chapter...not sure how long.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Monroe woke up and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the digital clock, which glowed in the dark room. **5:30.** Sonny groaned and tried to turn over.

_Tried_ because there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Sonny went very still and her heart started to race. Slowly, she reached down and tried to loosen the persons hold from her, but whoever it was had a really strong grip. Sonny huffed in frustration and looked over her shoulder.

"Chad?!" Sonny yelled. _What is going on? Why am I in bed with Chad?! _Sonny stared incredulously at Chad for some time until her neck started to hurt. She turned her head back to lie on the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember what happened.

**

_Sonny was walking back to her dressing room. Rehearsal wasn't over yet but Sonny had felt sick all day so Marshall let her go early so she could go home and rest. _

_She had just reached the door to her dressing room when a sudden wave of nausea, more intense than any of the others she had had all day, hit her. _Hard._ She bent over and clapped a hand over her mouth, wrapping her other arm around her stomach. She moaned in pain when she squeezed her right side too tightly. _

"_Hey Mon- Sonny?!" Chad's worried voice broke through the haze of pain that covered Sonny's mind. Sonny felt a hand on her back and then Chad was guiding her into her dressing room to sit on the couch._

"_What's wrong? What happened?" Chad asked, his voice rising in panic. Sonny was now crying because of the pain. She had a very low pain tolerance._

"_Call…911." Sonny gasped out before turning to the side and throwing up. Chad grimaced and whipped out his cell phone, dialing quickly and putting the phone to his ear. He helped Sonny lay back against the arm of the couch and brushed her bangs off of her forehead. Sonny smiled at him before closing her eyes and drifting away…_

**

That was the last thing Sonny remembered. She growled in frustration and looked over her shoulder again. Chad was still sleeping peacefully. As Sonny watched him sleep, she felt herself smile. His sleep tousled hair and long lashes made him look so cute.

_I really, really like him. Why is it I don't remember anything? Does he like me back? Well obviously or we wouldn't be in bed together…Oh my god! What did we do! Oh my god! _

Sonny, just realizing exactly what this might entail, started to panic. She quickly tried to get out of Chad's grasp again. _What does this mean? I know that I like him…a lot. Maybe even love him…But that's a secret! And this was really fast…if we even did anything…which we probably did. God! _Sonny gave up again, tears pricking her eyes. _I thought he hated me…But I love him…_

Now Sonny was sobbing. She was so confused about everything.

"Sonny?" What's the matter?" Chad's sleepy voice came from behind her. His strong arms turned her over and Sonny buried her head into Chad's chest. She inhaled his scent and tried to stop crying.

"I don't feel so good… I'll be right back." Sonny slipped out of Chad's arms and made her way out of the room. She closed the door on Chad's confused face and went into the bathroom directly across the hall. As soon as she got in there, she threw up into the toilet.

Sighing in frustration, Sonny flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out. She then splashed cold water on her face and rubbed her eyes. _Strange…Now I'm really hungry._ She walked out of the bathroom and made her way down the hallway, seeing the kitchen through a doorway on the right side.

As Sonny entered the kitchen, she was confused. _This isn't my house…but it doesn't seem to have a rich enough taste for Chad._

Sonny made her way into the living room beyond the kitchen. She looked around the shelves, inspecting all of the books and DVDS. Strangely, she saw some of her favorites. _I didn't know Chad liked the same stuff as me…_

When she reached a shelf of picture frames, she smiled. She saw Chad as a little boy with his mother. She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw a picture of herself with her parents on her grandfather's farm.

Sonny scanned the rest of the pictures and let her eyes rest on the most recent one. It was a wedding picture, taken just as the sun set on the beach. Sonny smiled as she saw it. That was exactly what she wanted for her wedding.

Her jaw dropped as she realized who the picture was of.

Her.

And Chad.

**

Whooooooo! Another SWAC story! Do you like it so far? Review please!

~Ronnie xoxo


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**This story will be on hiatus until further notice.**

**I'm so sorry! Maybe eventually I will start up this story again. It's more than likely. I just haven't had any inspiration recently. Plus school has been such a drag and I haven't been doing so well in some classes. :[ I hope I find more time to write, and I'm sorry I had to do one of these authors notes. Don't hate me! **

**~Ronnie xoxo**


End file.
